


The Special Agent is Too Cute

by Haunted_Frost



Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Frost/pseuds/Haunted_Frost
Summary: Fury introduces Steve and Tony to the new agent.  They both immediately swoonMy artwork contribution to this year's WinterIronShield Reverse Bang!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	The Special Agent is Too Cute




End file.
